Pupilos
by Carola Richardson
Summary: Duncan MacLeod reencontra velhos amigos e um velho inimigo que ele jurou estar morto.
1. O NãoMorto

**O Não-Morto**

Por Carola Richardson MacWacko 

Duncan MacLeod afiava sua katana com uma velha pedra afiadora. Estava sentado no sofá de sua casa, e calmamente repetia o gesto a fim que a espada ficasse com um fio perfeito. O metal ainda não aparentava estar gasto e, mesmo com as diversas fissuras, não perdera a beleza e a mortalidade. Talvez soubesse quantas cabeças aquele metal já havia decepado, mas não gostava de lembrar. Afinal, ele vivia no Jogo, e numa batalha só pode haver um. 

Balançou a cabeça, querendo esquecer esses pensamentos. Não podia ficar sempre pensando nas vidas que levara ou nas que olhará ir embora, ou pelo tempo ou por algum acaso do destino ou pela espada de outro Imortal. Com a morte, eles eram descobertos para o Jogo. Duncan morreu muitas vezes e mesmo assim não conseguia se habituar ao fato que era dolorido morrer.  
Suspirou alto e parou de afiar a espada. Em sua mente, o aviso sobre a presença de outro Imortal soou. Ele olhou para a porta ao lado do elevador e viu Richie entrar com as compras.

- Pensei que havia se perdido. - zombou Duncan com sua voz rouca e grossa, carregada de sotaque escocês, enquanto procurava um pano para passar na lâmina.

- Não. Estava falando com Joe. - respondeu Richie já arrumando as coisas no balcão da cozinha.

- E como ele está?

- Está bem. Estava com pressa... Talvez tivesse um encontro.

- Ah, claro! - respondeu Duncan ironicamente. Levantou-se e brandiu a espada no ar. Fez alguns movimentos com ela e então a colocou na bainha com cuidado.

Richie observou enquanto Duncan levava a espada para o armário e então voltou a se concentrar no que fazia. Conferia tudo o que havia comprado e deu-se conta que havia esquecido do tempero.

- Hey, Mac, - ele chamou e Duncan o olhou - pode ir comprar o tempero? Eu esqueci de trazer. Enquanto você vai lá, eu vou indo preparar nosso jantar.

Duncan colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e se aproximou de Richie.

- Pensei que havia lhe dito que não ia sair hoje...

- Pensei que houvesse me dito que não ia fazer o jantar hoje. É só um tempero.

O escocês ia protestar, mas por fim deu de ombros, pegou sua espada, que havia acabado de guardar, e o sobretudo e saiu. Richie fez uma careta para Duncan e se concentrou em preparar o jantar.

Absorvido com os pensamentos sobre sua Imortalidade, Duncan caminhou até o supermercado e comprou o tempero de costume. Quando saiu, o som de outro Imortal tocou em sua mente. Astuto, ele olhou para todos os lados na frente do supermercado procurando pelo seu igual. Quando seus olhos pousaram em uma figura masculina que o olhava fixamente, ele teve um mau presságio. O homem usava um longo sobretudo marrom, e tinha as mãos no bolso. O cabelo era castanho e estava bem mais curto do que da última vez que Duncan o vira.

- Finalmente te encontrei MacLeod! - disse o homem. Duncan caminhou até ele, e ambos ficaram no estacionamento do supermercado.

- O que faz aqui, Grant?

- Estava te procurando.

Duncan começou a caminhar e Grant foi atrás dele.

- Seja direto! - exigiu Duncan, já sem paciência como de costume.

- Preciso de um favor seu.

- O que há dessa vez? Não te devo mais nenhum favor, já paguei minha divida com você.

- Sim, eu sei. Mas você é um dos melhores espadachins que eu conheço nesses duzentos anos de vida.

- O que você fez?

- Há um Imortal atrás de mim.

Duncan o olhou desconfiado e parou de andar. Conhecia bem Grant... Ele era trapaceiro e bastante covarde, e para um Imortal estar atrás dele devia ter roubado alguma quantia em algum jogo de pôquer.

- Não sei porque está atrás de mim. - Grant disse com uma voz apelativa quando Duncan voltou a andar rápido. Foi atrás dele e prosseguiu - Quer a minha cabeça a todo custo!

- Não duvido disso, Grant. Mas quero saber a verdade.

- Essa é a verdade! Ele quer me matar, e isso já não basta?

- Não! Nenhum Imortal ia estar atrás de você sem nenhum motivo. - ele fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar sádico para Grant - De fato não precisam de motivo. - comentou depois.

- Por favor MacLeod! Esse Imortal é muito bom e você sabe que eu nunca fui bom com espadas...

- Não! Não e não! Eu o conheço suficientemente para saber que pode se livrar de seus problemas. Eu não tenho que me meter nisso.

- Essa é a ultima vez que te peço um favor! Juro que se me ajudar, nunca mais apareço em sua vida.

- Isso foi o que você disse há quase setenta anos, quando nos encontramos. Quando eu o salvei e quando você jurou que jamais me procuraria. Tem que manter sua palavra Grant, e não é isso que tem feito ultimamente.

- Não ia pedir sua ajuda se o adversário não fosse tão poderoso. - afirmou Grant - Por favor... Eu preciso muito que me ajude.

Duncan parou de andar mais uma vez e olhou para o Imortal. Ao que percebia Grant parecia apavorado. Talvez dissesse a verdade, ou talvez não. Ficou a pensar no que ele havia aprontado dessa vez e porque estava se importando com isso. Grant sempre fora um chato medroso e Duncan já havia pago a dívida que tinha com ele.

- Posso te ajudar, se for sincero comigo. E isso é uma coisa muito difícil pra você.

Grant nada respondeu e olhou para o chão, dando a entender perfeitamente que nada falaria. Como Duncan já esperava isso, sorriu.

- Pois bem... Suma daqui e procure outro para pedir ajuda. Fique em Solo Sagrado, quem sabe um retiro não lhe fará bem? Eu não vou te ajudar.

Falando isso, virou-se e começou a se afastar sem ser seguido por Grant.

- O nome dele é Harold Parker. - gritou Grant ao longe. Ouvindo isso, Duncan parou e fitou Grant. Em sua mente, ele lembrou-se de quem era Harold Parker.

_Escócia._

_Era uma noite tempestuosa. Protegidos em uma casa abandonada estavam Duncan e Connor MacLeod, ambos parentes distantes, membros do clã dos MacLeod. Connor sacudiu sua capa de pele e colocou-a perto do fogo que acabara de acender. Tirou a bainha onde estava a sua claymore e colocou-a a seu lado, enquanto sentava-se no chão sujo e alimentava o fogo com a pouca lenha seca que encontrara. Duncan se aproximou dele e fez o mesmo._

_- Sem cavalos, nunca vamos alcançá-lo. - resmungou Connor._

_- Ainda há tempo. Com a chuva, eles devem ter se atrasado também._

_- A cavalo? Claro que não... Ele não seria tão idiota assim. - ele fechou os olhos e visualizou a cena da morte na sua frente mais uma vez. Jamais esqueceria aquele rosto enquanto vivesse, e já fazia algum tempo que ele caminhava sobre a Terra._

_A crueldade de Imortais contra humanos era algo que perturbava Connor. Mesmo sabendo que aquilo era da natureza humana, não aceitava ver mulheres e crianças sendo mortas injustamente. Também não podia ter a esperança que resolveria a situação, pois parecia longe de acontecer tal coisa. Mas havia a tentativa. Acreditava que os Imortais estavam na Terra para livrá-la do mal, de todo o tipo de maldade._

_Duncan ajeitou seu kilt, e colocou-se o mais perto possível da fogueira. Lançou um olhar em direção à janela e depois voltou a olhar seu mestre. Connor parecia concentrado em seus pensamentos. Os longos cabelos rebeldes escorriam por seu rosto e ombros, embaraçados e sujos._

_- Mesmo que saíssemos agora, não iríamos muito longe._

_- Eu sei. - o outro respondeu num murmúrio, massageando as têmporas. Abriu os olhos e fitou os olhos escuros do pupilo. Uma onda de carinho tomou conta dele, mas Connor não a manifestou, tornando seu olhar gélido e duro. - Entenda Duncan, mortais não podem saber que nós existimos. Temos que nos preservar e o que esse rapaz fez é algo imperdoável. Se não o acharmos, imagina quantos homens podem estar atrás de nós. Se ele der nomes, a situação poderia se complicar gravemente._

_- Entendo. - respondeu Duncan, sabendo da gravidade da situação. Aquela era uma Lei dentro do Jogo. Havia poucas regras, apenas três, que se seguidas respeitavam a vida e o Jogo dos Imortais. Havia também outras regras, que facilitavam a aplicação dessas três, mas elas eram aprendidas com o tempo de convívio na Terra do Imortal._

_Com Connor, Duncan aprendera algumas delas, mas havia outras. Connor sabia de muita coisa e passava a ele o que era preciso e necessário para o momento. E naquele momento e naquela situação, ele aprendia que a discrição era importante._

_- Kyle está sob a proteção de um cavaleiro de nome Harold Parker. Esse cavaleiro é muito influente em relação ao rei inglês._

_- Me parece que ele se esqueceu de seu rei. - comentou Duncan, rancoroso com os ingleses, como todo escocês._

_- Talvez tenha esquecido mesmo. - Connor deu de ombros e fixou os olhos claros em Duncan - Mas o que ele sabe sobre nós não pode ser esquecido. Esse cavaleiro é um homem poderoso e temos que ter cuidado com ele._

_- Nenhum MacLeod se acovarda diante de uma luta._

_- Isso não é covardia e sim cautela. Se ele souber que somos Imortais - sussurrou a última palavra - pode muito bem cortar nossas cabeças. Vamos pensar e agir com cautela... - riu sozinho - Ramirez diria isso, com certeza._

_Duncan observou Connor se acomodar e dormir. Seu mestre estava cansado de dois dias de caminhada atrás de Sir Parker, e deveria realmente descansar um pouco, pois não seguiriam naquela noite chuvosa e escura. Seus pensamentos voaram em direção a Kyle, o que ele chamaria de traidor. Atrás de Imortais, Sir Harold Parker devastou vilas escocesas, estuprou mulheres e massacrou crianças. O sangue escocês corria pelas terras puras, de vales verdes e altas montanhas. Ele mesmo testemunhara com Connor o final de um dos massacres, e por fim, mataram aqueles que ainda haviam ficado na vila. Fizera sua espada beber do sangue imundo e impuro, fizera a lâmina cortar a carne que tinha pensamentos podres e tirara a vida de pessoas que nunca deveriam tê-la._

_O objetivo de ambos era agora Harold Parker e Kyle._

_Olhou para as chamas que consumiam um pedaço de lenha. Seu sangue pulsava com a mesma intensidade e calor em suas veias, alertando para a batalha iminente. Sua mente ficava leve, concentrada na luta e sua mão ficava pesada ao erguer a sua espada; dura, precisa e cruel ao acertar o inimigo. Duncan era um guerreiro justo, e sabia que seria até o dia que lhe cortassem a cabeça._

- Harold Parker? - perguntou Richie, seguindo Duncan pela casa, enquanto este tirava o sobretudo. Duncan havia chegado, falara pouco, mas grosseiramente com o homem que trouxera com ele e agora deixava Richie sem saber o que acontecia. - Espere Mac, quem é ele? - apontou para Grant que estava na sala.

- É uma longa história. - começou Duncan.

- Tenho a eternidade inteira pra ouvir.

- Ele é Grant. É um jogador que uma vez me livrou de uma enrascada e depois eu o recompensei salvando-o de um Imortal que o perseguia.

- Pensei que não fizesse isso.

- Era pessoal, - Duncan encarou o pupilo - agora ele veio pedir minha proteção por causa de Harold Parker.

- Quem é esse? Nunca ouvi falar...

- Ele é discreto. É um Imortal perigoso. E ele estar por aqui não é um bom sinal.

- O quanto ele é perigoso?

- O suficiente.

Richie ficou em silêncio quando Duncan apoiou as mãos no balcão e suspirou desanimado. Algumas coisas passavam por sua mente, pensamentos e lembranças relacionadas a Parker. Tinha que lembrar de todas as informações, de tudo o que havia passado e tudo o que fora dito entre eles e para ele. Só assim poderia ter idéia do que fazer. Havia algo errado... Ele tinha certeza que vira a cabeça dele longe do corpo. Como podia estar vivo?

Ergueu os olhos e fitou Grant, que agora se sentava no sofá e observava a casa de Duncan com curiosidade. Duncan conhecia aquele olhar e repensou se teria sido certo trazer aquele Imortal à sua casa, porque Grant não era de confiança. Ele era fiel apenas a si próprio e quando cumpria uma promessa. Ele sabia bem disso, e por isso estava com receio.

- Ele quase cortou a minha cabeça. - murmurou Duncan para Richie, que ficou feliz em saber que ele voltaria a falar do assunto. - A de Connor também. Nessa época, ele não era Imortal. E não sei quando ele virou Imortal.

- Certo. E quanto a esse tal de Grant? É uma boa idéia ele ficar aqui?

- Estou pensando nisso agora. Preciso saber de Harold e como ele está vivo.

- Pra isso esse seu "amigo" deve servir... - respondeu Richie, deixando a situação no ar e tendo certeza que era aquilo que Duncan ia fazer com aquele Imortal.

Grant ergueu os olhos quando Duncan se aproximou dele. Ainda ficava assustado com o andar sinuoso e com o tamanho do escocês. Estremeceu de medo e tentou encará-lo por tempo suficiente, como ele fazia agora. Não sabia qual temia mais, se era MacLeod ou Parker. Ambos lhe davam medo e tinham olhares furiosos.

- Bem, Grant, - Duncan começou, visivelmente irritado - Harold Parker não está atrás de você por nada. Quero saber a verdade!

- A verdade é aquela que lhe contei, MacLeod: eu não sei.

- Como o conheceu?

- Numa mesa de pôquer... - ao sentir o olhar raivoso de Duncan, Grant engoliu em seco - Espere, eu posso explicar. Eu estava jogando quando ele entrou na mesa. Achei que iria duelar, mas não quis... O que é uma sorte minha... Mas disse que se ele perdesse ou ganhasse minha cabeça seria seu prêmio. Tentei escapar da mesa, e não consegui. Aí eu fugi e ele está atrás de mim.

- Essa é a verdade? - perguntou Duncan, desconfiado.

- Sim... Juro por Deus, MacLeod. Pare de me olhar assim! - pediu - Sei que vai me ajudar e já te agradeço por isso.

- Você deve ir para Solo Sagrado. Se o que contou for verdade, ele está atrás de você.

- Eu sabia! Você conhece Harold Parker! Por Deus, que sorte a minha! - exclamou Grant, parecendo aliviado. E logo a sensação sumiu quando Duncan o pegou pelo colarinho e tirou do chão sem fazer muito esforço. Ao ficar cara a cara com Duncan, Grant voltou a engolir em seco e o sorriso sumiu de seus lábios.

- Se você estiver mentindo, eu mesmo corto a sua cabeça. - jurou Duncan, cara a cara com Grant. A voz sairia numa espécie de rosnado, que fez o jogador ficar ainda mais desesperado.

- Eu juro que não estou mentindo.

- É bom que jure mesmo.

Falando isso, soltou Grant no chão de sua casa e olhou-o com ar de superioridade, herdado de gerações e gerações de guerreiros do clã MacLeod. O olhar de desespero de Grant fez a mente de Duncan se projetar em algum lugar do passado...

Estados Unidos 

_Duncan passou a mão na barba e voltou a olhar o copo de champanhe que bebia. Houve épocas que ele tomara o melhor dos vinhos e os mais caros champanhes, mas se contentava com o doce gosto daquele que lhe era servido. Mexeu na taça sem interesse e olhou em volta._

_Estava em uma casa de jogos sofisticada e luxuosa, que fora aberta recentemente. Estava ali para conhecer o local, pois aquele tipo de ambiente não lhe agradava. Levou a taça de champanhe à boca e tomou mais um gole, enquanto seus olhos se concentravam nas belas dançarinas do lugar. Ah, claro, havia também a sempre bela Alice, que andava com as outras garotas em direção ao palco._

_Alice lançou um beijo para Duncan e ele ergueu a taça, premiando-a com um dos seus sorrisos mais arrasadores. O belo sorriso não durou muito quando a mente de Duncan o avisou da presença de outro Imortal. Ele olhou para a entrada e viu um homem entrar e parar perto da porta, olhando-o. De onde estava, Duncan pôde ver o brilho de medo nos olhos do estranho._

_Ele abaixou a cabeça, colocou o cigarro na boca e se afastou de Duncan, andando em outra direção que levava às mesas de baralho. E durante toda a noite o Imortal não voltou a fitá-lo. "Bem", pensou MacLeod sozinho, tomando mais um gole da quinta taça de champanhe, "ele não deve gostar de lutar". Como não fora desafiado, ficaria ali tranqüilo, ouvindo a voz melódica de Alice soar pelo ar em uma antiga canção._

_Aquela era uma canção que falava de um amor perdido, que fora levado pela Morte, e que agora o amante vivo faria o possível para tentar suportar aquela ausência. Era sim uma bela canção. A voz de Alice era suave e cantava com emoção, como se realmente acreditasse no que cantava. Duncan sorriu sozinho e terminou o champanhe da taça em um só gole._

_Aquela canção falava sobre Imortais. Todos eles amaram e perderam os amantes mortais e nunca seria diferente, até que se amasse um Imortal e pudesse viver-se com ele. Todas as mulheres que Duncan realmente amou foram mortais... E agora, elas eram apenas lembranças que ele mantinha vivas dentro de sua mente e de seu coração._

_Voltou a encarar Alice que, sentada na cauda de um piano preto, entoava aquela doce canção. Os longos cabelos loiros caíam em formosos cachos por seus ombros nus, e pelo vestido vermelho que cobria seu corpo com tanta perfeição. Era possível imaginar o que veludo escondia, parecendo uma segunda pele no corpo de Alice. Mantinha os olhos fechados, e a boca de lábios carnudos, cobertos por um berrante vermelho, se moviam sensuais. Quando abriu os olhos, fixou seu olhar em Duncan e ele pôde apreciar mais uma vez o brilho de esmeraldas que eles possuíam, brilhantes e sedutores. Alice era de beleza rara, pura e virgem... O que era difícil de acreditar._

_Mas que ele tivera certeza na noite passada... Com quase 350 anos de vida, ele sabia de certas peculiaridades femininas e se orgulhava disso._

_"E mesmo que a morte leve minha vida/ ainda amarei você/ porque somos eternos/ porque serei eterna com seu amor/ e mesmo que a morte leve a sua vida/ o amor o manterá vivo/ porque somos eternos/ porque amar você é tudo que sei fazer..."_

_Duncan estremeceu com aquelas palavras. Aquela música era realmente comprida._

_Tudo terminou com grande louvor e palmas. As pessoas levantaram-se para saudá-la, enquanto Alice movia-se languidamente por entre os presentes, indo na direção de Duncan. Distribuía sorrisos a todos que falavam o quanto ela era maravilhosa e como cantava bem... Quando se aproximou de Duncan, tocou-lhe o peito e encostou seu corpo ao dele. Deslizou a mão pela barba e sorriu encantada, seus olhos verdes se encontraram com os dele._

_- Deveria ter feito a barba. - foi o que ela comentou, porque a barba de Duncan era de apenas dois dias. E ele não a fizera de pura preguiça. - Você teve bastante tempo ontem à noite... - murmurou maliciosa._

_- Estava me preocupando com outras coisas, que julgo mais importantes._

_Alice sorriu e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho apaixonado._

_- Oh, nunca imaginei que iria falar isso._

_O escocês nada falou e passou o braço em volta da cintura delgada e a puxou ainda mais para si. Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito e ficou ali, satisfeita. Os olhos de Duncan voltaram a se concentrar no Imortal que estava jogando baralho e no seu desespero quando um homem passou pela porta. Seu olhar seguiu na mesma direção e ele viu Simmom Larsey._

_Simmom, em seus dois metros de altura, fitou Duncan com desprezo e depois o olhar se amenizou quando se encontrou com Alice. Simmom era mortal, em todos os sentidos da palavra. Não que Duncan tivesse medo dele, pois o Highlander não tinha medo de ninguém, mas se assustava com toda aquela massa distribuída em um corpo de dois metros de altura._

_O Imortal que jogava ajeitou o chapéu e permaneceu na escuridão que a aba lhe proporcionava. O brilho do seu olhar era visível e, enquanto jogava, observava tudo. Era um olhar esperto, mesmo carregado de um lampejo de medo e desespero._

_Sem perceber a troca de olhares, Alice ergueu a cabeça e beijou Duncan. Por mais que gostasse dos lábios finos e da língua ávida, aquele não era o momento._

_- Espere... - ele começou, afastando-a._

_- Não... Quero agora. - murmurou Alice, voltando a beijá-lo._

_- Alice. - Duncan disse alto, quando a afastou de vez. Deu um sorriso sem graça e balançou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro. - Meu amor há muitos fãs seus por aqui, não podemos fazer isso em público._

_- Eu não me importo com eles. Tenho tudo o que eu quero com você._

_Mesmo em uma situação como aquela, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir com a inocência da bela Juno que estava em seus braços. Quisera ele poder sentir a mesma coisa, mas pelo momento, bastava. Seu olhar voltou-se na direção de Larsey, que agora estava sentado no mesmo balcão que eles, mas não os olhava._

_Era famoso o amor de Simmom por Alice. E ao que tudo indicava, ela não dava a mínima para isso. O amor dele deixara de ser platônico quando Duncan aparecera por ali e conquistara a bela garota. Ainda se lembrava da declaração de amor de Simmom e do desprezo de Alice._

_- Mas você disse: "Meu amor"? - perguntou Alice._

_Duncan sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça. Ele não estava com uma boa sensação sobre aquilo._

_- Nunca alguém disse que eu era seu amor. - confessou ela - Oh, Duncan! Eu amo você!_

_- Não diga isso, Alice._

_- Porque não? É a verdade._

_- Pode ser, só não quero que repita isso._

_- Mas Duncan... Quando as pessoas se amam, elas têm que lembrar sempre as outras disso._

_- Eu nunca pensei em esquecer. - Duncan afastou um cacho do rosto de Alice carinhosamente e sorriu - Guardarei isso para sempre._

_- Quer dizer que me ama?_

_Antes que Duncan pudesse responder alguma coisa, uma mesa foi virada e uma gritaria se iniciou. O escocês se adiantou na frente de Alice e observou a confusão. Tratava-se da mesa em que o Imortal estava jogando._

_- Roubou! Tenho certeza que roubou! - gritava um homem - Eu estava com o Ás de Espadas! - e jogou a carta na mesa. - Eu estava com a maldita carta e não você!_

_- Vamos nos acalmar. - pediu o crupiê._

_- Acalmar? Você deve estar roubando com esse senhor! - acusou o homem. - A rodada é minha!_

_- Não é possível! - respondeu o Imortal com voz calma. Ele ergueu a aba do chapéu e, mesmo com a mesa virada e as fichas espalhadas pelo chão, estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em uma pose digna de um quadro. Exalava poder e confiança quando olhou para o homem irritado. - Creio que é melhor o senhor se sentar e jogar corretamente. Não preciso roubar para ganhar de pessoas como você._

_Não houve resposta inteligível. O homem rugiu e se jogou contra o Imortal a fim de socá-lo... Até a morte, quem sabe?!? Os dois se atracaram no chão em uma luta violenta. As pessoas formaram um circulo humano em volta, ninguém com intenção de pará-los até que um deles não estivesse inerte no chão acarpetado._

_Alice entrou em desespero ao ver todo o estabelecimento em fúria total. Pessoas gritavam e corriam para todos os lados. Eram escutados tiros e o som de fichas de apostas. Em segundos, o lugar parecia um campo de guerra, com pessoas se batendo sem terem motivos aparentes._

- ... e mesmo que não acredite em mim, eu estou dizendo a verdade! - terminou Grant, ainda murmurando. Mesmo assim, conseguiu trazer Duncan para a realidade. Ele piscou e olhou para Grant, que continuava caído no chão com medo. - Nem meu mestre me trataria tão mal assim! - resmungou.

- Não fiz nada do que não merecesse. - respondeu Duncan, dando-lhe as costas, enquanto pensava no que faria com ele. Richie estava sentado em um dos bancos do balcão da cozinha ,ajeitando o cabelo loiro, enquanto esperava por alguma coisa junto ao fogão.

Duncan voltou a olhar para Grant. Ainda faltava a questão de como Harold Parker havia virado Imortal. Até onde Duncan havia participado da história da morte do cavaleiro, havia visto Connor duelar com ele e tivera certeza que a cabeça dele não ficara junto ao corpo. E agora, ele era Imortal. Seria o mesmo homem? Não seria um Imortal querendo aproveitar o terror que o inglês causara em épocas remotas aos filhos da Escócia? Havia tantas resoluções para a questão que deixava Duncan confuso.

- Como é Harold Parker? - perguntou.

Grant o fitou com esperança, então se levantou e limpou algum pó que poderia haver em seu caríssimo sobretudo.

- Achei que o conhecesse.

- Achou errado. - respondeu Duncan, seco.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem... Harold Parker é alto, moreno, de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Usava uma espada que nunca havia visto com entalhes ricamente desenhados nela...

A descrição batia com o que ele lembrava de Harold Parker. A espada ele lembrava muito bem, pois sempre estivera próxima a seu pescoço durante aquele tempo de caça a ele.

- Há quanto tempo o encontrou?

- Há dois meses.

Idéias e pensamentos confusos estavam na mente de Duncan. Tinha que tirar Grant dali antes que se tornasse alvo de Harold, se é que era o mesmo Harold. Não fora realmente uma boa idéia trazer Grant para sua casa. Fora um ato impensado de sua parte, pois agora o jogador sabia onde ele morava e poderia vender a informação para tantos Imortais que queriam a cabeça de Duncan.

Sim, certamente ele poderia fazer isso.

- Venha comigo. - Duncan mandou, indo em direção ao sofá onde deixara seu sobretudo e sua katana. Vestiu o casaco e guardou a espada. Grant estava a seu lado, aflito. O medo dele irritava profundamente MacLeod... Que Imortal mais covarde!

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou Grant com medo da resposta. - Não me diga que vai me deixar por aí... Eu... Eu estou bem aqui. Eu gostei de sua casa e... E ela é muito bonita e... E eu...

- Eu disse para me seguir.

- Claro, claro... Já ia fazer isso.

Richie observou o mestre sair com Grant e então balançou a cabeça. Se conhecia bem Duncan, e conhecia bastante, sabia que ele certamente havia reconhecido que não fora uma boa idéia levar aquele Imortal para lá, e agora ia levá-lo a Solo Sagrado, a fim de evitar problemas. Se Harold Parker era tudo isso que ele afirmara, então estava com muitos problemas.

- Aonde vamos? - perguntou Grant sentado ao lado de Duncan, que dirigia.

- Vou levá-lo para um lugar seguro.

- Mas... Um lugar seguro é a seu lado, MacLeod. Você vai é se desfazer de mim, como uma Dama de Espadas em um jogo de Copas.

Duncan olhou para ele, fazendo uma careta e achando ridículo aquela comparação que Grant fizera. Ele era realmente um jogador compulsivo e Duncan não jogava Copas.

- Acho melhor você ficar quieto... - sugeriu, em uma ameaça velada.

- E se Harold Parker for me procurar?

- Não podemos lutar em Solo Sagrado. É uma das Regras.

- Ele é cruel, MacLeod! Pode me matar lá sim... Só Deus sabe o que ele pode fazer. Não consigo imaginar quantos Imortais ele já matou. Há uma lenda sobre isso, que ele já matava Imortais antes de ser um de nós.

Duncan nada respondeu. Conhecia bem a lenda, vivera ela. Sabia o quanto Harold Parker podia ser cruel, e quando deveria ser cruel. Mas se o maldito realmente estivesse vivo, ele daria um jeito para manter a cabeça dele bem longe do corpo dessa vez.

Tinha um plano em mente e esperava conclui-lo antes que se encontrasse com Harold, mesmo que isso lhe parecesse inevitável. Ainda assim, tinha uma desconfiança em relação a Grant. Ele sabia mais coisas do que admitira e do que quisera lhe contar, mas por enquanto ele lhe era útil. Sabia que encontrá-lo novamente significa problemas, e agora dava uma certeza absoluta a essa afirmação. Porque se Harold Parker é realmente Harold Parker, eles estavam bem encrencados.

Quando chegaram à igreja, os dois desceram e Grant seguia atrás de Duncan, usando-o como escudo para qualquer eventualidade. Era uma igreja em reformas, com as paredes cobertas de cal branco, grandes telas protegendo os lindos vitrais, e montes de areia e pedras por todos os lados. Entraram por uma porta lateral e, dentro do Solo Sagrado, Grant se sentiu mais aliviado. Observou Duncan parar junto a outra porta e bater. O som da presença de outro Imortal soou em sua mente e ele olhou o velho padre que abriu a porta.

- Mac! - exclamou o padre, ficando visivelmente feliz por encontrar com MacLeod.

O Imortal tinha a aparência de ter uns quarenta e tantos anos, tinha cabelos brancos e usava uma batina marrom surrada. Parecia ser bem pacifico. Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Duncan e encarou Grant.

- Vejo que trouxe alguém com você.

- Sim, - Duncan foi direto e então saiu da frente de Grant, ficando de lado - esse é Grant.

- Grant, não é?! Ora, ora, o que temos aqui?

Grant engoliu em seco e Duncan fez um gesto com a cabeça.

- Ele precisa de sua proteção. Pode me fazer esse favor?

- Ora, MacLeod, claro.

- Fico grato. - olhou para Grant - Ouviu bem? Ele vai te deixar ficar em Solo Sagrado enquanto eu vejo o que posso fazer quanto a esse Imortal.

- Hummm, ele está sendo seguido? - perguntou o padre.

- Sim, estou.

- Ora, ora... É bom que fiquei aqui, filho. Poderá ser iniciado na arte de forjar espadas, e poderá aprender alguma coisa.

- Vai ser ótimo. Quem sabe ele não pára de jogar? É um jogador tão compulsivo... - Duncan disse com maldade, sabendo que o padre poderia torturar Grant em sua estadia por ali.

- Verdade? Vai ser ótimo tê-lo por aqui.

- Pode mesmo ficar com ele por algum tempo, Sullivan? - perguntou Duncan, sério. O padre Harry Sullivan era dado a piadas e dificilmente falava alguma coisa séria com outro Imortal. Duncan tinha que ter certeza que Grant ficaria ali e não sairia até que ele se encontrasse com Harold Parker.

- Claro que sim, MacLeod. Tem a minha palavra quanto a isso. - respondeu o pároco, sério.

- Perfeito.

- Perfeito? É isso que tem a me dizer? Vai me deixar aqui e está perfeito? - retrucou Grant. - Isso não me parece justo.

- Não tem que parecer; é. Aqui está mais seguro do que se estiver comigo.

- Mas e se ele aparecer?

- Eu cuido disso. E vai ser a última vez que eu te ajudo.

- Mas MacLeod...

- Já chega! Cuide bem dele, Sullivan, pois vai dar trabalho.

Dizendo isso, Duncan virou-se e foi embora, deixando Grant sob a proteção de Harry Sullivan e dos Imortais que moravam com ele naquele lugar sagrado no meio da cidade. Quando voltou, Richie jantava sozinho no balcão da cozinha.

- E então, Mac? - ele perguntou assim que Duncan saiu do elevador.

- Está com Sullivan.

- Pobre padre... Espero que o agüente.

- Eu também. 

Obs: texto corrigido pela Imortal Aka Draven MacWacko (Adrianna Siepierski). Brigadinho!


	2. A Agitação dos Vigilantes

**A Agitação dos Vigilantes  **

Por Carola Hayes Richardson 

Era tarde da noite e os "Vigilantes" estavam em reunião secreta. Methos, que usava o nome de Adam Pierson, estava entre eles, sentado ao lado de Joe Dawson, Vigilante de Duncan. Estavam sentados em uma sala, ao redor de uma mesa, aflitos. Ele observava a agitação que se fazia na reunião quando o Vigilante de Harold Parker apareceu para trazer notícias.

- Quer dizer que ele está atrás de vingança? - perguntou uma Vigilante.

- Sim. Ele trouxe seu pupilo junto e está caçando. Desde Veneza para cá, já matou quinze Imortais no espaço de duas semanas. Pelo o que eu pude saber, está realmente atrás de vingança. Uma antiga vingança.

- Todos nós conhecemos a história de Harold Parker, - disse Joe, cruzando os braços e olhando para os companheiros à frente - e se ela for mesmo verdade, haverá uma grande agitação entre os Imortais.

- Já há. O pupilo dele se adiantou em trazer a notícia dos duelos.

- Devemos registrar tudo, - disse o líder dos Vigilantes da cidade de Seacouver, Stuart Snipes - registrar cada passo de todos os Imortais. Isso é algo histórico.

Methos cruzou os dedos com os braços apoiados na mesa de nogueira polida. Prestava atenção no que todos diziam e se elucidava a respeito. Sua surpresa maior foi quando duas mulheres entraram, e ele as reconheceu. Eram inglesas e vigiavam velhos amigos de Methos. Se elas estavam ali, significava que eles dois também.

Todos na sala olharam para as duas mulheres, que pareciam estar atrasadas. Vinham rapidamente e se juntaram ao restante dos Vigilantes, sentando-se na mesa. Stuart as olhou em silêncio, enquanto elas se ajeitavam com pastas que traziam.

- Senhores e senhoras, - começou uma delas, com fortíssimo sotaque inglês. Possuía brilhantes cabelos negros, que naquela ocasião estavam presos em um coque junto à nuca, combinando com o terninho vermelho que usava. Os olhos castanhos percorreram a todos na mesa e então ela sorriu - Sou Elise Sinclair, dos Vigilantes Ingleses. E essa - ela apontou educadamente para a mulher a seu lado, uma japonesa que também tinha cabelos pretos, em um corte reto, com o cabelo chegando ao meio de suas costas, com cabelos lisos e de fios finos. Vestia uma camisa branca, calça preta e usava botas com franjas. - é Arimi Shizuka.

- Que bom que vieram. A situação é importante. - disse Stuart.

- Sim. Sabemos disso - ela abriu uma das pastas e então tirou fotos. As espalhou pela mesa e todos pegaram uma, inclusive Methos e Joe. Os comentários sobre elas começaram entre os Vigilantes, enquanto Elise e Arimi esperavam silenciosas a decisão daquele conselho.

Joe olhou para as fotos e então olhou para Methos.

- É... Parece que é realmente Harold Parker. - comentou, baseando-se na imagem que formaram do cavaleiro a partir dos relatos que tiveram dele.

- Sim. - respondeu Methos, examinando os corpos dos Imortais decapitados que foram fotografados. Então ergueu os olhos e fitou o Vigilante de Harold, que parecia apavorado. Voltou a olhar as fotos que eram trocadas entre eles, seguidas de comentários.

No final de tudo, todos tinham suas próprias conclusões sobre as ações de Harold, e nenhuma delas era favorável a ele. Se acontecesse de todos os Imortais de Seacouver terem algum problema, aquele era o problema.

- As fotos mostram por si. - reiniciou Elise - Harold Parker está atrás de vingança. Sabemos que o Sr. Kemp - disse, referindo-se ao Vigilante que cuidava de Harold - teve todos os motivos para alertar os Vigilantes. É importante que todos nós saibamos o nível em que a situação chegou.

- Estamos cientes disso, srta. Sinclair. - disse Kemp, tomando a palavra - Segundo registros dos Vigilantes de Harold Parker, por mais de trezentos anos ele havia sumido e reapareceu há cinqüenta anos. Nenhum de nós estava prevendo que ele surgiria, mas voltou. Não sabemos ainda onde ele estava, mas sabemos que sua volta não é um bom sinal. Nesses últimos anos, ele matou quase setenta Imortais. Um número alto se formos pensar na quantidade de Imortais que temos conhecimento de sua existência. - fez uma pausa - Agora que ele está aqui, muitas cabeças hão de cair de seus corpos até que ele complete sua vingança.

- Ele está atrás de quem? - perguntou Methos.

- Isso é outro mistério. Segundo o que sabemos dele, fora cavaleiro na época das guerras inglesa na Escócia, - ao ouvir isso, Joe fitou Kemp preocupado - e por esse tempo, virou Imortal. Não contente, fora morto decapitado.

- Como? Se ele foi decapitado, como pode virar Imortal? - perguntaram.

- Senhores, a história de Harold Parker é obscura. Não há como sabermos disso. Vejam. - ele abriu a pasta que trazia consigo e mostrou algumas fotos. Eram de um homem, usando um longo sobretudo com a espada em riste. Aquela foto era comum para os Vigilantes, mas as outras que ele mostrava não eram. Examinadas de perto, podia-se ver os grampos que seguravam o pescoço do homem. Aquilo era incrível.

Houve outros comentários entre os participantes daquela reunião e murmúrios sobre como aquilo era possível. Bem que os Vigilantes sabiam, que se um Imortal perdesse a cabeça, ele morria. Era a única forma de matá-los. E ao que tudo indicava, houve algo novo mas que estava dentro das Leis dos Imortais, e isso explicaria porque Harold estava vivo, se fora decapitado, e os grampos em seu pescoço.

Havia algo na história contada que não se encaixava.

Methos examinou bem uma das fotos e depois voltou a suas reflexões. Ele sabia como Harold estava vivo, só não sabia quem havia se dado ao trabalho de fazer alguém como ele viver. Fora um trabalho duro, pois, segundo o que entendera, levará anos para arrumar o pescoço de Harold. O Imortal que havia transformado Harold em seu pupilo deveria ser bem velho, pois ninguém com menos de 3000 anos poderia saber daquele lugar.

- Essas marcas indicam que Harold Parker fora ferido no pescoço. - disse Stuart, mostrando uma foto nas quais os grampos pareciam danificados.

- O Imortal não teve tanto êxito em sua tentativa, seja ele quem fôr. - murmurou Joe, balançando a cabeça e olhando pra Methos. O Imortal estava concentrado, olhando para as fotos.

- Senhores, - começou Arimi, manifestando-se pela primeira vez - vamos manter a calma. Isso está fora de nossa compreensão, mas há fatos que desconhecemos. Na possível morte de Harold Parker, podem haver fatos falsos. Todos nós sabemos da impossibilidade da questão apresentada. O que viemos pedir a esse conselho é ajuda para a resolução dos fatos e para que mais uma história de um Imortal seja descrita em nossos livros.

Methos cruzou os braços e encarou a mulher, levando-a a sério desde que ela entrou naquela sala.

- Vamos manter a calma e o sangue frio. Imortais duelam antes do mundo ser como nós conhecemos, através da visão poética dos livros de História. Harold Parker quer vingança, e temos que saber o porque de sua vingança. Isso fará a verdadeira História - Kemp completou o raciocínio, sentou-se e manteve a calma - O próprio Sr. Pierson aqui pode nos contar um pouco sobre isso, afinal ele é Vigilante de Methos, uma verdadeira lenda entre os Imortais.

Houve mais murmúrios entre os Vigilantes, dessa vez um pouco controlados dadas as circunstâncias. Era uma verdadeira revolução as mudanças que estavam por vir, e alguns deles se sentiam agitados e preocupados quanto a isso. Joe era um deles. Duncan era seu melhor amigo, e agora podia estar na mira de Harold. Sabia que Duncan poderia facilmente resolver a situação, pois era um exímio espadachim, mas a fama de Harold Parker abalava a confiança que Joe tinha na espada de MacLeod.

- Creio que seja melhor observarmos apenas. É isso que fazemos há séculos. - disse Methos - É a Lei dos Imortais o combate, e será nele que saberemos quem é o melhor dos dois. Nada podemos fazer a respeito disso.

Joe balançou a cabeça, concordando com Methos. Sim, essa era a Lei, e Imortais jogavam pelas Leis.

Era de manhã quando o conselho dos Vigilantes encerrou a reunião. Todos haviam entrado em acordo e iriam apenas observar, reforçando sua vigilância em cada Imortal, para saber quem seriam as próximas vitimas e como se comportariam diante daquela ameaça. Recolhendo essas informações, poderiam saber do que se tratava a vingança de Harold Parker e, o mais importante, como ele estava vivo.

Joe estava cansado, e mesmo assim não sentia sono. Não poderia dormir enquanto soubesse que Duncan e Richie corriam riscos. Andando mancando pelas ruas iluminadas pelos primeiros raios do sol, era acompanhado por Methos, que seguia a seu lado em silêncio.

Ainda tinha em mente que Methos podia saber de alguma coisa, mas não iria insistir no assunto. Conhecia Methos e sabia perfeitamente que ele não falaria nada sobre isso. Haveria de pensar em outra maneira de saber mais sobre a questão.

- Há algo errado nisso. - disse Methos subitamente.

- O que quer dizer?

- Que é impossível que Harold Parker esteja vivo. Se ele morreu decapitado antes de se tornar Imortal, como pode ter virado depois? - Methos não queria acreditar no que ele pensava que fosse. Ninguém iria usar aquela água para isso, não para um assassino como Harold. Pensava em chegar em casa e olhar seus diário, pois certamente haveria uma anotação sobre aquilo e uma pista importante para a resolução do caso. Ele queria muito saber sobre isso, pois em tantos anos de vida jamais vira algo tão absurdo.

- Eu sei disso, - respondeu Joe - e isso me preocupa muito.

- Alguma parte da história não foi bem contada.

- Há relatos sobre isso. Impossível que não houvesse erros em algum ponto.

Methos voltou a calar-se e continuou andando na velocidade em que Joe andava. Havia coisas a pensar e questões a resolver. Harold Parker representava perigo. Para todos os Imortais, inclusive ele. Teria que pará-lo antes que a questão saísse fora de controle, o que poderia ocorrer em breve, se já não havia acontecido. Ele lera a ficha dos Imortais mortos por ele nas duas últimas semanas, e se espantava com a facilidade com que haviam ocorrido as mortes. Chegara a conhecer alguns dos mortos, e dois ou três eram excelentes espadachins. Agora, estavam sem suas cabeças e suas habilidades reunidas em um Imortal, que todos afirmavam ser um verdadeiro assassino e caçador de Imortais antes mesmo de ser um deles.

Ele sentia uma maldade no ar, com Harold Parker. Methos já havia participado de muitas mortes, sua espada bebera de todos os tipos de sangue, de pessoas inocentes e de outras não tão inocentes. Ele havia feito parte da Maldade, mas agora... Não mais. Com o mesmo medo que seu nome fora pronunciado por milênios e seus feitos anunciados pelo mundo, ele sentia isso quando falavam de Harold Parker. Talvez não com a mesma intensidade, afinal ele era Methos, o Imortal Mais Velho do Mundo.

Assim que chegaram à casa de Joe, ele seguiu para a sua. Lá, mergulhou em seus diários, à procura de alguma pista, que ele sabia que havia escrito. Passado tantos anos, Methos não se lembrava mais de alguns fatos e, com eles anotados, era fácil ativar em sua mente as lembranças e vivê-las em seus mínimos detalhes. Precisaria delas para resolver a questão.

Folheando os imensos livros, ele via sua letra escrita nas mais diversas línguas. Quase no trigésimo diário, ele encontrou o que buscava. Fez uma leitura rápida, e então fechou os olhos, buscando viver os fatos novamente.

Inglaterra, século V 

_- Veja, Methos, é aqui._

_Methos se aproximou do Imortal e observou a caverna. Em tempos como aqueles, que reinos se formavam e as invasões começavam, os Imortais estavam agitados. Eram tempos de mudança, de guerras e de magia. Eram tempos em que Methos era o mais poderoso dos Imortais._

_- Tem certeza?_

_O jovem Imortal balançou a cabeça de forma arrogante. Seu nome era Patrick, o Cruel. Ao menos era como Methos o havia conhecido. Esse "O Cruel" não o assustava em nada, porque Patrick não era bom com a espada e era desajeitado com o metal pesado em suas mãos. Patrick passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos que estavam emaranhados, jogando-os para trás dos ombros, e voltou seus olhos escuros para a caverna._

_- Ali adormecem todos os nossos segredos._

_- Claro. Espero que sim._

_- Não está com medo, está?_

_Methos não respondeu e empurrou-o para longe, entrando na caverna com cuidado. Ele já havia vivido muito, já viajara muito e sabia muitas coisas. Explorar uma caverna era uma das coisas mais fáceis de se fazer e esperava que Patrick não o atrapalhasse em nada._

_Mesmo com a escuridão da caverna, Methos podia sentir a trilha que tinha que seguir. Ao longe ouvia-se pingos que ecoavam por salões escuros e cheios de perigos. Ele avançou um pouco e então Patrick entrou na caverna com uma tocha em mãos. A luz pálida do fogo pôde iluminar um pouco o caminho enquanto os dois Imortais seguiam corredor adentro._

_Havia fissuras nas paredes e grandes esculturas de calcário. Morcegos adormecidos cobriam algumas fendas das paredes, e outros animais e insetos habitavam o lugar. Methos andava com cuidado, prestando atenção a onde pisava, e marcava o que podia da caverna. Foram se aprofundando, descendo e saltando pequenos obstáculos._

_Por fim, quando subiam, a tocha se apagou. Por sorte sua luz já não era necessária._

_Haviam chegado a um grande salão. Luz entrava por buracos no teto, por onde vinham também raízes do bosque que havia na superfície. Ainda podia-se ouvir o som da água pingando em algum lugar, e o som de águas correndo. No centro da sala, iluminada por um facho de luz no teto, estava um poço natural, pequeno e claro, provavelmente alimentado pela água das chuvas._

_- Veja... - sussurrou Patrick logo atrás de Methos - É ali._

_- Encontramos alguma coisa._

_Saindo do corredor onde estavam, eles entraram no salão natural. Foi então que em suas mentes soou o som dos Imortais. De uma escuridão do outro lado do salão saiu uma mulher, que apenas esperava que entrassem no salão para se mostrar a eles. Vestia apenas uma capa e carregava uma espada na qual a ponta tocava o chão. Methos e Patrick pegaram suas espadas e colocaram-nas em riste, olhando para a mulher._

_Ela caminhou entre formações de calcário com sensualidade, enquanto mantinha seus olhos fixos em ambos. Tinha cabelos escuros, longos e enrolados. Havia uma beleza misteriosa nela, que parecia atraí-los. Estaria nua se não fosse a capa surrada que vestia, mas o fato não parecia incomodá-la. Por sua palidez, Methos soube que a mulher estava tempo demais ali, e por seu olhar perspicaz, teve certeza que ela era perigosa._

_- Sou a Guardiã desse lugar. E pela regra de nossos pares, só pode haver um. - disse ela com uma voz melódica, carregada de tristeza misturada com raiva._

_Dando a entender que iria lutar, Patrick se adiantou na frente de Methos e apontou a espada para ela._

_- Muito corajosa, muito mesmo._

_Algo dentro de Methos o avisava de alguma coisa. Sim, era apenas uma mulher... Imortal como eles, fraca e com a desvantagem da capa. Ele... Ele poderia... Não! Ele não poderia com ela._

_A Guardiã ergueu a espada e então saltou com agilidade sobre o poço que havia encantado a eles, e preparou a primeira investida. Methos abaixou a espada e deu alguns passos para trás. Um Imortal não poderia interferir na luta de outro Imortal e tudo o que podia fazer agora seria olhar e tentar ficar calmo._

_Quando a espada dela chocou-se com a de Patrick, houve um som grandioso e toda a caverna repercutiu o som e ecoou-o para longe. Houve uma enorme faísca, e Patrick quase perdera a espada de suas mãos devido à força do choque. Cambaleou para trás, e defendeu outro golpe. A mulher atacava com uma segurança que lhe dava medo, e sua agilidade superava a de muitos Imortais com os quais Methos já havia lutado. A espada não parecia pesada nas mãos pequenas, e a capa não atrapalhava em nada._

_Ela se movia com graça e rapidez, atacava com força e habilidade e defendia rapidamente os poucos ataques de Patrick. Ela não falava, não gemia, não fazia som algum. O som das espadas continuava rondando toda a caverna. As faíscas duravam mais e eram claras, como raios, quando ela raspava sua espada na dele, desarmando seus golpes._

_Antes mesmo de ela arrancar a espada de Patrick das mãos trêmulas, Methos sabia que ele não iria ganhar. A espada de Patrick voou e caiu no chão longe de seu alcance. A Guardiã se aproximou apontando a espada na altura de seu pescoço. Um brilho correu a lâmina da espada e sumiu na ponta dela._

_- Só Pode Haver Um!_

_O olhar de pavor de Patrick não permitiu que ele fechasse os olhos quando ela movimentou a espada para trás e, com grande velocidade e habilidade, a trouxe de encontro ao pescoço dele. Sua cabeça rodopiou no ar e então caiu produzindo um som abafado. Seu corpo caiu no chão de bruços e ela deu dois passos para trás._

_A energia de Patrick saiu de seu pescoço, pesada e lenta, e depois se espalhou pela sala, produzindo um som medonho. Toda as almas que ele havia capturado e a sua própria seguiram de encontro ao corpo da Guardiã. Ela abriu os braços e recebeu a energia com um grito de agonia. A capa balançou e o corpo nu foi envolvido por uma espécie de bruma, de um branco radiante e elétrico._

_Ao final, ela abaixou os braços, respirando com dificuldade, e olhou para Methos. Um frio gelado se espalhou por seu corpo. Teve certeza que a energia de Patrick nada fora para ela e, pela primeira vez em séculos, Methos teve medo de uma Imortal. Seu olhar era gelado e sábio, estranhamente calmo._

_- Sinto medo em você. - ela disse, endireitando-se e abaixando a espada._

_Methos não respondeu._

_- Não vou duelar com você, - ele agradeceu intimamente por isso - mas sei quem você é. Sua maldade ofende esse lugar, mas me agrada._

_- Quem é você? - ele conseguiu perguntar._

_- Me chamam de Ulrika, Filha do Deus Bom, Guardiã da Água Sagrada de Seu Caldeirão. - ela fez um pausa - Você é Methos, o Imortal mais velho do mundo. Uma grande verdade por assim dizer._

_- Como sabe quem sou?_

_- Eu ouvi o Vento e ele me informou de sua presença e de quem era. Ele - ela apontou para o corpo de Patrick - não era ninguém para alguém como você. Amizade não pode nascer entre fracos e fortes. Por esse motivo eu não vou desafiá-lo. Porque somos Iguais em força._

_Methos manteve sua espada abaixada quando ela começou a seguir em sua direção. Ainda andava languidamente, com a capa surrada cobrindo seu corpo nu. Ainda segurava a espada com apenas uma mão, deixando que a ponta tocasse o solo. Ele ainda sentia medo._

_- Por sermos Iguais, meu segredo é seu segredo. - ela disse e ele pode sentir o hálito quente dela em seu pescoço._

_- O que quer?_

_- Fique uma semana aqui e descobrirá._

_Ele sabia que mesmo que tentasse fugir não conseguiria. Jamais Ulrika aceitaria um não como resposta. Mesmo com medo, ele balançou a cabeça, aceitando. Ele poderia ser o Imortal mais velho do mundo, mas não era o mais poderoso. Não depois de conhecer Ulrika._

Era final da tarde quando Duncan e Richie foram ao bar de Joe. Ainda preocupado, ele não deixava transparecer tanto suas emoções e não queria preocupar o amigo, que além de amigo era seu Vigilante. Ao entrar no bar, o encontrou com algumas mesas ocupadas e um grande movimento no balcão.

Richie assoviou e sorriu para Duncan.

- Espero que ele tenha tempo para nós. - brincou.

- Tem que ter.

O pupilo, que ouvira toda a história de Duncan, estava igualmente preocupado com a questão, e fora ele que sugerira que deveriam procurar Joe e verificar se ele sabia da história. Se os Vigilantes sabiam da história. Quanto mais informações tivessem, melhor. E, naquele caso, informação era fundamental, pois a história era absurda. E o assustava, mais do que queria admitir.

As pessoas dentro do bar não se importaram com a chegada daqueles dois estranhos, que para um dia quente de verão usavam longos casacos. E, para sorte deles, Joe apareceu. Ainda não os vira e estava servindo uma mesa, onde havia duas mulheres e um homem. Quando reparou na presença de MacLeod, Joe pediu licença e afastou-se da mesa, indo em direção a mestre e pupilo.

- Olá, MacLeod!

- Oi. Preciso falar com você.

- Ia dizer isso agora. - Joe sorriu com uma sombra de preocupação enevoando seus olhos - Precisamos conversar, MacLeod, e é importante.

Como Duncan já desconfiava, os Vigilantes sabiam de alguma coisa. Joe olhou para os lados e então voltou a encarar Duncan.

- Harold Parker. - sussurrou - Esse nome lhe diz alguma coisa?

- Onde ele está?

- Não sei. Ninguém sabe. Se você sabe de alguma coisa é melhor falar, MacLeod. Quem é ele?

- Alguém que não deveria estar vivo. Eu volto depois pra conversarmos.

Duncan e Richie se viraram, rumando para a porta, e não pararam, mesmo ouvindo o pedido de cuidado de Joe. O escocês sorriu e então saiu com seu fiel pupilo.

Joe foi até o balcão e o barman o serviu. Ele suava frio, com medo.

- Ele é Duncan MacLeod?

Ele olhou para a voz feminina que fizera a pergunta e deu-se com o olhar de Arimi Shizuka. Ela não sorria e era difícil imaginá-la fazendo isso. Era famosa dentro da Sociedade dos Vigilantes. Vigiava um Imortal que chamavam de Shea, o Temível.

Balançou a cabeça com uma resposta afirmativa e ela voltou a olhar para a porta. O seu olhar parecia dizer mais coisas, em uma linguagem silenciosa e desconhecida para ele. Ela olhava com sabedoria para a porta e milhares de coisas poderiam estar passando por sua mente. Pelo que Joe tinha ouvido, Arimi fotografara quase cem duelos entre Imortais, incluindo os do próprio Shea. Diziam que ela fotografava e fugia sem deixar nenhum rastro. Poucos Imortais sabiam que foram observados ou fotografados por ela. Praticamente perfeita!

- É quem é aquele que estava com ele?

Joe pensou se deveria falar ou não sobre Richie. Arimi olhava fixamente para ele, como se soubesse da dúvida que ele sentia em contar o que sabia.

Arimi sorriu e então encostou-se ao balcão, olhando ainda para Joe. Estranhamente, ele sentiu-se confortável com aquele gesto ou com o calor do olhar da Vigilante. Mas pouco importava na verdade.

- Ele é seu amigo, não é? - ela perguntou, em seu inglês britânico, carregado de sotaque japonês, que transformava as palavras e deixava doce o modo como as pronunciava. Ela mexeu a cabeça, jogando o cabelo negro para trás, em um gesto casual, fazendo Joe sorrir. - Ele tem que ser vigiado e não consolado.

- Não consolo MacLeod! - respondeu Joe, indignado.

- Claro que não... - ela desviou os olhos castanhos por instantes, antes de voltar a fitar Joe com renovada intensidade - É apenas uma suposição. Vigilantes e Imortais não são amigos.

- Por que está me falando isso?

- É um lembrete. Estou apenas te lembrando de nossa regra, para que não acabe magoado com tudo isso. Amizades acontecem, mas essas são impossíveis de manter.

- Surpreendente eu ouvir isso de você. Eu sei o que devo fazer e quando fazer. Se sou ou não amigo de MacLeod, isso não é problema seu. - disse Joe, afetado com as palavras dela, afastando-se do balcão e indo para outra mesa. Arimi manteve-se parada no balcão, observando ele se afastar, e então voltou a fitar a porta, pensativa.

Joe foi até uma mesa e sentou-se, cansado. Mesmo não querendo, observou Arimi no balcão. Tinha o corpo curvado um pouco para frente e os longos cabelos negros caíam por seus ombros, brilhantes e sedosos. Usava uma roupa preta bem apertada, com uma blusa com um decote generoso dos seios altos e com aquela bota com franjas. Ao que parecia, era uma rebelde, e jovem. Bem jovem. Poderia lhe dar vinte e cinco naquele momento.

Mas por que estava pensando naquilo?

Irritado, Joe deixou sua bengala encostada a mesa, e foi servido por seu garçom. Tinha que pensar em MacLeod e quanto ele estava escondendo. Ficara claro que ele conhecia Harold Parker e que aquela disputa era mais antiga quanto ele supunha. Methos provavelmente escondia alguma coisa, o que dificultava o trabalho de Joe.

No presente momento, era uma jogada do destino o que estava acontecendo. Um novo capítulo na História dos Imortais estava sendo escrito e trazia desgraça a todos os envolvidos. Mesmo assim, era excitante pensar que estava vivo para ver tais fatos.

Iria conversar com MacLeod quando fosse possível e tirar toda a história a limpo. Era importante que ele ficasse a par de tudo, como todos os Vigilantes fariam. Não por ser um Vigilante, mas porque Duncan MacLeod era seu amigo e não se pode deixar um amigo em apuros.

Obs: texto corrigido pela Imortal Aka Draven MacWacko. 


End file.
